Porque no quiero que os dañen
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Lucy se fue hace 15 años de Fairy Tail y los demás no saben donde esta, Natsu se comporta extraño desde entonces y Lucy esta con ¡¿Zeref?,/sera un Nalu al final...
1. introducción

**Aquí Na-chan con una historia nueva espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, a mi solo me pertenecen estas alocadas historias que mi loca mente crea y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

En lo mas profundo de una gran cueva había cierta rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia, que acababa de llegar...

Oka-san- la llamaba una joven de 15 años de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate a su madre- por que has tardado tanto en volver te echaba de menos- y la abrazo- ademas papa es un aburrido y no me deja salir de aquí- dijo la joven algo indignada

-venga Nashi, tranquila tampoco es para tanto, ademas tampoco es como si salieran mucho cuando yo estoy aquí- le dijo su Lucy a su hija

-vale oka-san , bueno me voy a entrenar luego nos vemos en la cena- le dijo Nashi a su madre y se fue corriendo al interior de la cueva, que tenia muchas habitaciones y varias salas diferentes se veía que había sido reformada hace tiempo

-vale adiós- se despidió la rubia y se fue a la cocina para ir preparando la cena, ella ya llevaba fuera casi un mes por un asunto que tenia que arreglar

-Hola Lucy como estas- le dijo una voz masculina sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

-bien y tu, sabes deberías dejar salir mas a Nashi ya no es una niña y se escapara- le aviso la rubia al hombre

-ya lo se pero si la dejo salir a lo mejor se va a Fairy Tail ya que tu espíritu Loke le a Hablado de el- dijo el hombre algo molesto

\- y yo que quieres que le haga, mucho e hecho en no dejarla ver el mundo cuando a mi padre me hacia lo mismo- dijo algo enfadada la rubia

-vale pero recuerda porque estas aquí y porque Nashi es mi hija- le dijo el hombre

-ya lo se y también se porque ahora es tu hija...zeref- dijo la rubia

-ya creía yo, la verdad es que a mejorado mucho su magia y hasta a podido invocar a acnologia ayer- dijo orgulloso Zeref

-pues muy bien Nashi debe estar feliz, pero deberías ir yendo a buscar los ingredientes para la poción de Nashi dentro de poco se acabaran los efectos y se vera su color de pelo autentico y ella se va a enfadar y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando ella se enfada- le dijo la rubia, al padre(¿?) de su hija

-vale saldré dentro de dos días he iré a buscar los ingredientes tardare 3 días en volver- le hizo saber a Lucy

-bueno ya esta la cena- dijo la Heratfilia poniendo la comida sobre la mesa- Nashi ya esta la cena- grito haciendo que cierta pelinegra saliera corriendo a la cocina

-hola mama, papa- dijo Nashi sentándose a la mesa- bueno vamos a cenar, Itadakimasu- dijeron todos para ponerse a cenar...

_**Mientras en cierto Gremio de Magnolia...**_

-Ya llegue- dijo Natsu que hace tiempo había perdido su sonrisa

-hola Natsu,como te fue la misión- le pregunto Lissana

-bien Lissana, la acabe exitosamente y ya me dieron la recompensa, bueno yo solo vine a avisar me voy ya para casa adiós chico- dijo Natsu saliendo por la puerta y yéndose a su casa

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Lucy se fue- pregunto Grey a su esposa Juvia

-Ya son 15 años, pobre Natsu-san debe estar pasándolo mal- dijo Juvia algo triste

-si, todos lo estamos pasando mal espero que vuelva a ser el mismo- dijo esta vez Erza

-si- dijeron todos

...

**Bueno que les a parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, esta es una pequeña introducción para empezar el fic bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic se despide Na- chan bye espero que dejéis un review ¿dejan un review?**


	2. Nashi se escapa

**Aquí Na-chan con un nuevo capitulo del fic, y si ya en sí Que debería Actualizar Mi Otro fic "l****a hija de Lucy" pero la señorita imaginación no quiere venir pero no os alarméis porque dentro de poco subiré uno nue****vo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo lo utilizo para escribir estas alocadas historias que mi loca imaginación crea y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no qu****iero que os dañen**

-bueno me voy- ya habían pasado dos días y Zeref se estaba despidiendo para ir a buscar los ingredientes para la poción de Nashi- volveré en uno días, pórtate bien Nashi adiós

-Nahi yo me voy a ir un par de hora a hacer unos recados luego vuelvo- se despidió la rubia para luego irse a la vez que el peli-negro

-adiós papa, adiós mama- se despidió Nashi, y después se fue a su cuarto y allí dejo una nota y se fue de la "cueva" en la que vivía

_**2 horas después..**_

-Nashi ya e vuelto- dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación de su hija y encontrándose con que ella no estaba-no me digas que...- dijo la rubia temiéndose que su hija se hubiera escapado, vio encima de la mesita de noche de Nashi una nota y la cogió

_Querida mama _

_No me gusta estar siempre metida en casa y por eso me e ido, no te preocupes por mi me lleve la lacrima de telecomunicación para que podamos hablar en cuanto leas esta nota llámame_

_Se despide Nashi bye_

Lucy termino de leer la nota y cogió la lacrima y contacto con su hija

_**En la estación de trenes de Magnolia**_

-por fin en tierra- gritaba Nashi feliz, no me volveré a montar jamas en ese monstruo de metas- decía Nashi maldiciendo al tren

ring, ring

-la lacrima, debe ser mama- dicho esto cogió la lacrima y se dispuso a hablar- hola mama

-Nashi como se te ocurre hacer esto es que eres tonta- le cuestionaba su madre

-no pero no quería seguir estando allí metida

-Vale lo entiendo pero deberías saber en que posición estas

-ya lo se mama pero por lo que tío Loke me contó los de Fairy Tail me dejaran quedar- le decía ilusionada Nashi

-Nashi recuerda que tus padres son magos oscuros ( si Lucy ahora es una maga oscura como os lo podéis haber imaginado), al igual que tu, y todo Fiore sabe que eres hija de Zeref de las veces que has salido de casa y has destruido junto con el varios pueblos y ciudades- le decía Lucy a su hija- lo único es que no saben quien es tu madre-para mi suerte, pensó la Heartfilia- y tu padre a hecho muchas cosas a fairy Tail osea que no creas que sera tan fácil- le termino de decir la rubia

-ya lo se mama, pero tu y tío Loke eran de Fairy Tail- le dijo Nashi- y a mi me hace mucha ilusión unirme a el por lo que se son muy fuertes y muy buena gente- dijo Nashi totalmente decidida a ir, y eso lo sabia Lucy cuando a Nashi se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta hacerlo

-vale puedes ir- dijo ya rindiéndose- pero si te intentan atacar, porque lo harán ya que te reconocerán enseguida, en señales la llave de Loke, te acuerdas que te la di en tu cumpleaños por si acaso

\- si mama y mira la tengo aquí- y le enseña la llave y seguidamente la vuelve a guardar- pero para que quieres que la enseñe

\- porque así pararan pero te preguntaran, tu diles toda la verdad entendido, pero recuerda en cuanto tu padre se entere al volver tendremos que ir a por ti para traerte de vuelta osea que pasarlo bien por estos días adiós- dijo la rubia para luego romper la conexión

-espero que le vaya bien, la verdad ya era hora de que hiciera esto, me encanta ver a mi hija contenta espero que Zeref no se enfade mucho- se dijo para si la rubia para luego irse a dar una ducha

_**En Magnolia**_

-Que contenta estoy por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño- dijo feliz Nashi- espera por donde tengo que ir- dijo confusa la peli - negra- a ya se señor- Nashi fue donde un señor y le pregunto- usted sabe donde esta Fairy tail

-si claro esta a la afueras de la ciudad por allí- le dijo el hombre señalando por donde estaba

\- muchas gracias señor- le agradeció Nashi, ya que aun siendo una maga oscura su madre le había enseñado modales, y se fue por donde le señalo

-Luego de un rato- Ya llegue- dijo Nashi feliz- _**"espero no tener que pelear con ellos porque sino no acabarían muy bien"-** _pensó Nashi y entro a dentro del Gremio

-Hola Fairy Tail- dijo Nashi entrando por la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Ella...es...-tartamudeo Levy

-La hija de Zeref!- grito Erza poniéndose la armadura del purgatorio preparada para luchar- has venido a destruirnos verdad, tu padre te a mandado- le dijo la Peli-escarlata

-no, yo no vine a eso- dijo Nashi tratando de decir a lo que había ido

-mentira seguro que nos quieres matar bastarda- dijo Grey en pose de batalla y todo el Gremio al igual que el preparándose para luchar.

-No escuchadme yo no vine a mataros- intento hacerles saber Nashi

-mentira eres una asesina como tu padre- le dijo Erza

-_**" a ya se les enseñare la llave como dijo mama"**_-pensó Nashi- mirad esto- dijo Nashi enseñándole la llave de Loke, todos se quedaron mirándola sin saber que decir, como podía tener ella la llave del espíritu de su amiga

-de donde has sacado eso- grito esta vez natsu

-me la regalaron- dijo Nashi

-eso es imposible es de nuestra amiga y ella nunca le daría eso a nadie- dijo Erza

-pues me la dio a mi-dijo nashi

-quien te la dio- le pregunto Grey

-mi madre-le dijo Nashi

-quien es tu madre- le pregunto esta vez Makarove, si descubrían quien era la que había dado a luz al hijo de ese maldito a lo mejor encontraban su punto débil

-Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Nashi esperando a ver la cara que se les quedaba y en efecto sus caras eran en ese momento un poema, gracias a la sorpresa que les había dado la joven

-imposible...-dijo Natsu en un susurro apenas audible

...

**Bueno que les ha parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, bueno espero que os haya gustado y hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que dejen reviews se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	3. Interrogatorio e ingreso

**Ohayo minna siento no haber podido subir antes pero por fin aquí esta espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: fairy Tail no me pertenece...pero a lo mejor algún día... Nah no va a pasar nunca bueno sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-quien es tu madre- le pregunto esta vez Makarove, si descubrían quien era la que había dado a luz al hijo de ese maldito a lo mejor encontraban su punto débil

-Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Nashi esperando a ver la cara que se les quedaba y en efecto sus caras eran en ese momento un poema, gracias a la sorpresa que les había dado la joven

-imposible...-dijo Natsu en un susurro apenas audible

-jajajaja pero que cara se os ha quedado tan raro es que mi madre sea Lucy- dijo Nashi tirada en el suelo partiéndose de la risa mientras en ese momento todos recobraron la compostura - bueno ya esta ya me calme - dijo Nashi secándose las lagrimas de la risa y levantándose del suelo

-espera un momento osea que tu madre es Lucy- dijo aun incrédula Erza

-si, tan difícil es de asimilar- dijo nashi

-pues si la verdad- dijo esta vez Grey

-y ¿a que has venido?- le pregunto el maestro

-eh venido a unirme a Fairy Tail -dijo Nashi sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡¿queeeeeeeee?!- gritaron todos al unisono

-pues lo que habéis oído o estáis sordos- dijo nashi con cara de no entender su reacción

-pero porque- dijo la peli-escarlata

-a eso puedo responder yo- dijo Loke saliendo de la llave

-Loke- dijeron todos- cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Grey

-bueno tenia que cuidar de este peligro andante- dijo Loke

-y por que se quiere unir al Gremio- le pregunto Makarove

-porque desde pequeña siempre le conté historias de todas las aventuras que vivió Fairy Tail, aunque Zeref siempre se enfadaba cuando lo hacia y Lucy le regañaba diciendo que si a ella le interesaba que la dejara el le contestaba y le pagaba una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente- dijo Loke a lo que a todos les callo una gota estilo anime por la cien y mientras nashi asentía

-mama da mucho miedo enfadada, mucho mas que Acnologia - dijo Nashi temblando

-y como le encantaba las historias su sueño se convirtió en venir y unirse a Fairy Tail- termino de decir Loke

-entiendo- dijo makarove- una pregunta mas que a pasado con Lucy- pregunto llamando la atención de todos pero sobre todo la de cierto peli-rosa

-pues..- dijo Nashi- vive con papa y conmigo en una cueva que modificamos para vivir, mama es desde hace tiempo una maga oscura

-una maga oscura- dijeron todos atónitos por lo que acababa de decir la joven

-si, y ella es la única aparte de Loke y ustedes que sabe que estoy aquí- termino de decir Nashi

-y tu padre no lo sabe- le pregunto Grey

-no- le dijo simplemente

-y por que- le pregunto Erza

-porque me escape de casa- le dijo Nashi

-te escapaste de casa- le dijo Natsu esta vez- dios te pareces mucho a tu madre, y por que te escapaste

-porque siempre estaba encerrada en casa excepto cuando salia con Oto-san y Oka-san a algún lugar o a destruir algo y eso era pocas veces y como no aguantaba mas me fui ahora que mi padre se fue a buscar los ingredientes para una poción y le deje una nota a mama y hable con ella por la lacrima y me dejo irme ya que ella me comprende pero en cuanto mi padre vuelva la que se va a armar sera increíble- dijo nashi haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-bueno tu te quieres unir con todo tu corazón al gremio- le pregunto makarove, en ese momento Loke se fue

-si quiero-le respondió Nashi

-pues bienvenida a la familia de Fairy Tail ahora fiesta- grito el Maestro

-siiiii- dijeron todos al unisono, menos Natsu que aun estaba analizando todo

-bueno donde quieres la marca del Gremio- le dijo Mirajeen a Nashi

-en el brazo derecho de color rosa- dijo Nashi sonriendo de manera que a la albina le parecía muy similar a cierto miembro del gremio

-aquí esta ahora eres oficialmente un hada- le dijo mira con su sonrisa de siempre

-biennn-dijo nashi sonriendo

De repente las puertas del Gremio se abrieron dando paso a cinco chicos y un gato con alas

-Ya hemos vuelto grito uno de ellos que tenia el pelo azabache y los ojos azules claros sin camisa- por que tanto revuelo-pregunto

-tenemos una nueva miembro- le respondió Grey -es ella le dijo atrayendo a la chica para presentársela a los jóvenes

-Hola me llamo Nashi y tengo 15 años encantada de conoceros- dijo nashi con una sonrisa que a Grey le recordaba a Lucy

-Yo soy Grey Junior Fullbuster pero todos me llaman Junior también tengo 15 años y ella es mi herma na menor ur y tiene 11 años- le dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos claros- encantada dijo la pequeña

-Yo soy Gavy Redfox y tengo 15 años- le saludo un joven de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos rojos

-Yo soy Kazuma Fernandez y tengo 16 años encantado y ella es Lisi Euclife y tiene 15 recién cumplidos hace una semana- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones señalando a una joven de cabellos rubios claros casi albina de ojos azules

\- y yo soy Mizu aye- dijo un exceed de pelaje azul claro con alguna mancha blanca

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo nashi sonriente a los chicos

-lo mismo digo- dijeron todos al unisono

_**Aclaraciones de los jóvenes**_

_**Grey Junior y Ur Fullbuster: hijos de Grey y Juvia Fullbuster se casaron y tuvieron a Junior meses después de que Lucy se fuera.**_

_**Gavy Redfox: hijo único de Gajeel y Levy Redfox se casaron cuando estaba Lucy pero Gavy nació poco después de que Lucy se fuera.**_

_**Lisi Euclife: hija única de Lissana y Sting Euclife se casaron y tuvieron a Lisi varios meses después de la partida de la Heartfilia.**_

_**Kazuma Fernandez: hijo único de Jellal y Erza Fernandez se casaron y tuvieron a Kazuma varios meses antes de la partida de Lucy.**_

_**Mizu: Es el hijo de Happy y Charle tiene 4 años osea que Lucy no lo conoce tampoco.**_

_**...**_

**Bueno que les parece les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, voy a intentar subir un capitulo del fic todos los sábados, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review se despide Na-can bye ¿review?**


	4. a casa de natsu

**Ohayo minna siento no haber podido subir ayer el capitulo como prometí pero estuve muy liada pero aquí esta y espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para estas alocadas historias que mi alocada imaginación crea y sin mas dilación leer.**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-Hola me llamo Nashi y tengo 15 años encantada de conoceros- dijo nashi con una sonrisa que a Grey le recordaba a Lucy

-Yo soy Grey Junior Fullbuster pero todos me llaman Junior también tengo 15 años y ella es mi herma na menor ur y tiene 11 años- le dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos claros- encantada -dijo la pequeña

-Yo soy Gavy Redfox y tengo 15 años- le saludo un joven de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos rojos

-Yo soy Kazuma Fernandez y tengo 16 años encantado y ella es Lisi Euclife y tiene 15 recién cumplidos hace una semana- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones señalando a una joven de cabellos rubios claros casi albina de ojos azules

\- y yo soy Mizu aye- dijo un exceed de pelaje azul claro con alguna mancha blanca

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo nashi sonriente a los chicos

-lo mismo digo- dijeron todos al unisono

-y Nashi tienes donde quedarte a dormir- le pregunto Grey

-Pues la verdad es que no tampoco lo había pensado la verdad- dijo nashi

-puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres- le dijo natsu a la joven haciendo que todos se sorprendan ya que desde que se había ido la rubia no quería saber de nadie pero al ser Nashi hija de Lucy tendría algo de explicación, eso es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de todos los del Gremio que conocieron a la rubia

-bueno vale- dijo Nashi algo desconfiada - _**"tiene el pelo rosa a lo mejor es... mejor no sacar conclusiones anticipadas puede que no sea el"**_\- pensaba Nashi

-bueno pues vayámonos-le dijo Natsu algo frió

-vale- dijo nashi sonriendo de oreja a oreja a lo que la vieron les parecía haberla visto en otro lugar antes

Cuando Natsu y nashi se fueron los jóvenes que acababan de llegar se fueron con sus padres y le preguntaron por la nueva miembro lo único que le respondieron era que era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas

_**Con Natsu y Nashi**_

-Etto Natsu, vives en medio del bosque- le pregunto nashi

-si, desde que vine a Magnolia-le respondió natsu

-y por qué se vino a vivir aquí-le pregunto inocente nashi

-bueno..-Natsu no sabia si decírselo a la joven o no ya que cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre lo que fuera siempre lo ignoraba pero con ella era como si tuviera la necesidad de decírselo- la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo mi padre desapareció y yo llegue aquí a fairy Tail donde esta mi ahora familia, sabes mi padre era un dragón seguro que no te lo crees

-enserio tu padre es un dragón que guay, yo conozco varios dragones la verdad y me encantan, tengo también muchos libros sobre ellos- dijo Nashi con los ojos iluminados

-enserio, conoces dragones- le dijo Natsu algo impresionado y volviendo a su conducta infantil que desde hace años ya no tenia

-si y son impresionantes - le dijo Nashi

-bueno una carrera hasta la casa que esta allí a lo lejos- le dijo natsu

-venga-le respondió nashi

-pues empezamos ya- grito natsu empezando a correr seguido de Nashi

-Gane- dijeron al unisono

-gane yo- dijo Nashi

-no gane yo- le respondió Natsu juntando sus frentes

-bueno bueno parece que no sabes perder que pena pero te lo repito gane yo- dijo nashi

-no cabezota gane yo-le respondió natsu- mira y si lo solucionamos con un duelo de quien come mas, acabo de llenar la despensa y la nevera que te parece- le propuso Natsu

-esta bien pero quiero que sepas que yo como mucho tanto que mi madre tiene que ir a comprar todos los días para llenar la despensa- dijo Nashi superiormente ( enserio se siente superior por eso por favor XD)

-bueno aquí esta la comida- Natsu puso un montón de comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer..

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos reconstructivos por favor dejen sus review, os lo suplico *me pongo de rodillas y lloro*, bueno *recobro la compostura* espero que sigan leyendo mis fic se despide na-chan bye ¿review?**


	5. El antiguo Natsu vuelve

**Ohayo Minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo nuevo de este fic espero que les guste y dejen sus review**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los que yo me e inventado que a ni no me molestaría si los utilizan :) bueno basta de cháchara seguro diréis, y estaréis pensando que pesada la autora pero bueno para dejaros de atormentar a leer se dicho**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-Gane- dijeron al unisono

-gane yo- dijo Nashi

-no gane yo- le respondió Natsu juntando sus frentes

-bueno bueno parece que no sabes perder que pena pero te lo repito gane yo- dijo nashi

-no cabezota gane yo-le respondió natsu- mira y si lo solucionamos con un duelo de quien come mas, acabo de llenar la despensa y la nevera que te parece- le propuso Natsu

-esta bien pero quiero que sepas que yo como mucho tanto que mi madre tiene que ir a comprar todos los días para llenar la despensa- dijo Nashi superiormente ( enserio se siente superior por eso por favor XD)

-bueno aquí esta la comida- Natsu puso un montón de comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer..

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Natsu y Nashi estaban tirados en el suelo de la cocina dormidos, había restos de comida por todos lados tirada y envases por encima de la mesa y las sillas sin ningún orden, al rato Nashi se despertó

-ummmm- dijo nashi desperezándose- que hambre tengo quedara algo de comer ( enserio aun tienes hambre por kami-sama que apetito)- no encontró nada se lo habían comido todo anoche así que decidió despertar a Natsu pero no podía intento llamándolo, tirando le piedras, tocando una tuba ( de donde la saco -.-), hasta le tiro agua a la cara pero nada, así que se puso a saltar en su barriga al cabo de un rato de estar saltando Natsu se despertó y se puso en pose de batalla, pero tenia la cara llena de garabatos cortesía de la joven peli-negra

-pero que estabas haciendo- le reprocho Natsu

-Pues nada del otro mundo ya que no te despertabas ni aunque tiraran una bomba, aunque debería haberlo intentado lo apuntare para la próxima, yo aburrida y con hambre me puse a saltar encima tuya-dijo nashi para después reír por como tenia la cara garabateada el DS(dragón Slayer) de fuego

-Que te hace tanta gracia-dijo confuso Natsu

-mírate al espejo- le dijo nashi sin contener las carcajadas

-pero que has hecho ya veras- se limpio la cara y salio corriendo- el ultimo que llegue al gremio es una tortuga y tendrá que admitir que el otro gano

-tramposo has empezado ante -y empezó a corre para alcanzarlo

_**En el Gremio**_

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente algo bastante normal desde que Lucy se fue del gremio aunque ellos nunca lograron acostumbrarse del todo las familias que había en el gremio estaban todas juntas hablando sobre la misión que iban a hacer sus hijos solos cuando de repente entraron dos personas corriendo en el gremio

-gane-dijeron al unisono

-no gane yo-dijo Natsu

-Mentira gane yo- le respondió Nashi

-es que no te enteras gane yo

-pero es que eres ciego gane yo- y así siguieron peleando haciendo que todos en el gremio se quedaran impresionados de volver a ver a Natsu actuar infantilmente, hasta que vinieron Kazuma y Erza con un aura terrorífica que hizo que los dos dejaran de pelear y fuera a saludar a los demás

-Ohayo chicos como estáis- saludo nashi

-muy bien, la verdad ahora mismo estamos hablando sobre una misión a la que vamos a ir ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunto Junio a Nashi- o no crees estar a la altura- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso no te lo crees ni tu Iceberg, pues claro que voy a ir y de paso te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida- le reto nashi

-eso cree cerebro calcinado no te queda nada

-pues antes de meterte con la gente deberías vestirte no crees stripper- le dijo nashi superiormente

-pero cuando-dijo Junior- esto no va a quedar así flamitas

-ya veremos hielito- y juntaron sus frentes en forma de reto

-están peleando- dijo Kazuma detrás de ellos con un aura terrorífica

-pues claro que no si somos los mejores amigo- dijeron los dos al unisono mientras se abrazaban como si lo tuvieran ensayado desde hace tiempo

-muy bien así me gusta dijo Kazuma

Todos en el gremio estaban viendo la escenita de los jovenes y les pareció que era exactamente igual a Natsu, grey y Erza antes, pero los mayores no se quedaban atrás y mientras los niños peleaban habían montado la misma escenita que desde hace 15 años no veían y vieron a Natsu y Grey en el suelo ya se podría decir que Fairy Tail había vuelto a la normalidad a excepción de que cierta rubia no estaba con ellos...

Mientras tanto en la ventana del gremio había un encapuchado viendo lo que pasaba dentro con una sonrisa en la boca

_-Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver las caras Fairy Tail- dijo el desconocido para luego alejarse sin ser detectado excepto por cierta joven de cabellos negros_

-_**"Pero que haces aquí se suponía que no ibas a venir"-**_pensaba Nashi mientras se comía un gran plato lleno de carne

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos bueno se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	6. que pasara?

**Ohayo minna-san cuanto tiempo siento no haber escrito antes he estado en un shock creativo y también he tenido muchos exámenes pero ya estoy aquí, ademas aquí tengo a Mirajeen y Erza vigilando para que suba el capitulo si están con el modo satan shoul y la armadura del purgatorio que miedo. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no hdjbhcsvxjbjc pero eso nunca pasara *Llora desconsolada en un rincón* pero bueno que se le va a hacer **y sin mas dilación a leer****

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-muy bien, la verdad ahora mismo estamos hablando sobre una misión a la que vamos a ir ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunto Junio a Nashi- o no crees estar a la altura- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso no te lo crees ni tu Iceberg, pues claro que voy a ir y de paso te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida- le reto nashi

-eso cree cerebro calcinado no te queda nada

-pues antes de meterte con la gente deberías vestirte no crees stripper- le dijo nashi superiormente

-pero cuando-dijo Junior- esto no va a quedar así flamitas

-ya veremos hielito- y juntaron sus frentes en forma de reto

-están peleando- dijo Kazuma detrás de ellos con un aura terrorífica

-pues claro que no si somos los mejores amigo- dijeron los dos al unisono mientras se abrazaban como si lo tuvieran ensayado desde hace tiempo

-muy bien así me gusta dijo Kazuma

Todos en el gremio estaban viendo la escénita de los jóvenes y les pareció que era exactamente igual a Natsu, grey y Erza antes, pero los mayores no se quedaban atrás y mientras los niños peleaban habían montado la misma escénita que desde hace 15 años no veían y vieron a Natsu y Grey en el suelo ya se podría decir que Fairy Tail había vuelto a la normalidad a excepción de que cierta rubia no estaba con ellos...

Mientras tanto en la ventana del gremio había un encapuchado viendo lo que pasaba dentro con una sonrisa en la boca

_-Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver las caras Fairy Tail- dijo el desconocido para luego alejarse sin ser detectado excepto por cierta joven de cabellos negros_

-_**"Pero que haces aquí se suponía que no ibas a venir"-**_pensaba Nashi mientras se comía un gran plato lleno de carne

-Y de que va la mision-Pregunto Nashi curiosa

-Haay que ir a un pueblo a las afueras de Hargeon para echar a unos volcanos que están atormentando a los ciudadanos, mañana partiremos a primera hora- le respondió kazuma- Tambien nos acompañaran nuestros padres ya que se supone que es una gran manada de esos seres y vamos a necesitar mas gente

-aaaaa vale- le dijo indiferente Nashi

_**En unas mesas no muy lejos de los jóvenes**_

-hey cerebro de lava que te pasa te has deprimido de repente- dijo grey

-No es nada que te importe hielito- le dijo Natsu- _**" Por qué Lucy se fue con Zeref, después de todo..."**_\- pensaba Natsu algo decaído.

_-No han cambiado nada en todos estos años...- Dijo el desconocido que había vuelto y vigilando los movimientos de cierta peli-negra que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mientras que los demás ni cuenta daban de que los vigilaban ( Normal estando cada uno a lo suyo es normal XD)_

_**Mientras en la cima de una montaña**_

Estaba Zeref recogiendo unas hierbas que solo crecen en la cima de esa montaña.

-Lucy y Nashi se han creído que soy idiota, y que no se lo que han hecho que equivocadas están cuando vuelva van a ver.

**bueno hasta aquí este capitulo de este fic espero que os haya gustado acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos, bueno espero poder actualizar de nuevo pronto y muchas gracias por sus review espero que os siga gustando se despide Na-chan bye...¿Review?**


	7. ¿quién es el desconocido?

**Ohayo minna-san aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap de este fic espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un review al final de este cap ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece si fuera así Natsu ya se abría declarado a Lucy y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

_**Mientras en la cima de una montaña**_

Estaba Zeref recogiendo unas hierbas que solo crecen en la cima de esa montaña.

-Lucy y Nashi se han creído que soy idiota, y que no se lo que han hecho que equivocadas están cuando vuelva van a ver.

_**De vuelta en Fairy Tail**_

-Hey Kazuma ven aquí y lucha conmigo vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte- dijo nashi retando a Kazuma

-No me interesa a demás yo soy mago clase s, para tu información

-Entonces esto sera mas interesante, venga no te apetece saber que tan fuerte soy- dijo nashi intentando que aceptase el reto

-no la verdad- dijo kazuma haciendo que nashi se pusiera en una esquina en posición fetal

-Nadie me hace caso- dijo nashi asiendo circulos con el dedo en el suelo

-no vas a conseguir nada así

-grrr, vale pues me voy ameter un poco con el cubito de hielo- dijo nashi rindiéndose por ahora jejeje

_**-Esta niña no aprende nunca-pensó el desconocido mientras le salia una gota en la cabeza estilo anime**_

**-**ummmm, que es ese olor- dijo natsu- Gajeel no lo hueles

-si salamander, me es conocido pero no se de quien es- dijo Gajeel

-Natsu-san, el olor viene de a fuera- dijo Sting que estaba allí con Lissana y su hija

-vayamos a ver- dijo Natsu

_**-Mierda- pensaron al unisono El desconocido y Nashi**_

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejaros pasar- dijo nashi poniéndose delante de la puerta

-por que no, tu sabes quien esta allí fuera- dijo gajeel

-bueno... yo...-dijo Nashi

-nashi apártate- le dijo natsu y Nashi se aparto-los chicos salieron del gremio y al lado de una de las ventanas vieron a alguien encapuchado

**Chan chan chan bueno hasta aquí llego este cap espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos reconstructivos, siento mucho que los cap sean tan cortos pero es que ando un poco falta de tiempo pero ahora que llega el verano voy a poder subir los cap antes se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	8. El deconocido es

**Ohayo minna-san aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de este fic espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar un review al final**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece sino me daría un ataque epiléptico :) y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

* * *

_**-Mierda- pensaron al unisono El desconocido y Nashi**_

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejaros pasar- dijo nashi poniéndose delante de la puerta

-por que no, tu sabes quien esta allí fuera- dijo gajeel

-bueno... yo...-dijo Nashi

-nashi apártate- le dijo natsu y Nashi se aparto-los chicos salieron del gremio y al lado de una de las ventanas vieron a alguien encapuchado

-Tu, ¿quien eres y que haces aqui?- pregunto Erza que había salido con ellos a ver

-Sabia que no podría esconderme mucho tiempo- dijo el encapuchado, la voz les sonaba extrañamente familiar

-Nashi, ¿sabes quien es?- le pregunto grey

-si...-respondió la joven

-Ohayo Nashi, No habras destruido nada ¿verdad?- le pregunto el desconocido

-No, no he destruido nada me he portado bien- dijo la chica peli-negra- aunque es é_l_ verdad- le dijo nashi

-Si, pero ahora eso no viene al caso- dijo el encapuchado

-Dinos ya quien eres- exigió titania

-aun no saben quien soy, creí que ya os abriais dado cuenta- le dijo

-no...no puede ser...Lucy- dijo Natsu, para luego el encapuchado quitarse la capucha y dejar una larga melena rubia

-Ohayo minna, cuanto tiempo sin veros- dijo Lucy sonriendo

-¡Lucy!- gritaron todos excepto los niños, los mayores se abalanzaron sobre Lucy abrazándola y llorando

-Lu-chan te hemos echado de menos- le dijo levy

-Oka-san, ¿por qué viniste?- pregunto nashi, para abrirse paso entre la gente y abrazar a su madre

-bueno, estaba preocupada y también echaba de menos este lugar- dijo Lucy

-Luce...te he echado de menos- dijo natsu abrazando a Lucy, luego de que nashi se separara

-Natsu...

-¿por qué te fuiste?- le pregunto natsu a la rubia

-etto... ahora no es buen momento, luego os cuento vale

-esta bien Lucy, no hay problema- dijo makarov- y ahora vamos a celebrar el regreso de Lucy- grito makarov

-Ayeee- gritaron todos para luego montar una fiesta

* * *

_**En donde kami-sama sabe**_

-Voy para haya nashi,Lucy... no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap del fic espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review, acepto ideas, halagos y tomatazos reconstructivos si puede ser ;), creo que ya os imaginareis quien era el desconocido jaja era fácil de predecir o eso creo yo, no se , bueno se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	9. La pregunta

**Ohayo minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de este fic espero que les guste y dejen sus review**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus sexys personajes para mis locas ideas que escribo para ustedes bueno y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

* * *

-Luce...te he echado de menos- dijo natsu abrazando a Lucy, luego de que nashi se separara

-Natsu...

-¿por qué te fuiste?- le pregunto natsu a la rubia

-etto... ahora no es buen momento, luego os cuento vale

-esta bien Lucy, no hay problema- dijo makarov- y ahora vamos a celebrar el regreso de Lucy- grito makarov

-Ayeee- gritaron todos para luego montar una fiesta

* * *

_**En donde kami-sama sabe**_

-Voy para haya nashi,Lucy... no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi...

* * *

_**En el Gremio**_

todo ya estaba patas arriba y el alcohol brillaba por su presencia

-hey lucy- dijo natsu que no había bebido nada- te vas a quedar con nosotros

-Natsu... yo...-lucy lo estaba pensando la verdad ella no quería seguir allí con zeref pero tampoco quería que su familia sufriera daño- no se la verdad me quedare durante un tiempo y ya veré lo que hare- le respondió sinceramente la rubia

-ummm entiendo- dijo Natsu algo triste- hey Lucy... para mi tu y yo no hemos terminado sabes, nunca me dejaste por lo que para mi sigues siendo mi novia- le dijo Natsu

-Natsu...- dijo Lucy conmovida ya que aun amaba al peli-rosa- yo también pienso así- le dijo Lucy para sorpresa de Natsu, en ese momento natsu la abrazó

-lucy, por favor no vuelvas a alejarte de mi te necesito

-vale- le respondió Lucy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Natsu, ya había tomado una decisión no se alejaría otra vez de el no podría así que lucharía por su familia, se separaron y se quedaron mirando hasta que..

-Oka-san sabes anoche me quede a dormir en casa de Natsu- le dijo la joven

-en serio cariño que bien, pero esta noche te quedaras conmigo- le dijo La rubia

-vale, bueno me voy a molestar a la paleta- le dijo nashi para irse a molestar a Junior

-Lucy...- dijo natsu algo triste- Nashi es...hija de...- Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que le interrumpieron

-NO- le dijo lucy- nashi no es hija de Zeref autentica de Zeref es como su hija pero no- le respondió la rubia.

-entiendo.., pero entonces ¿quien es su padre?

-eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo- le dijo Lucy para llamar a su hija para irse, Lucy había mantenido su antiguo departamento y lo pagaba a distancia.

Una vez la rubia y la pi-negra se fueron natsu se fue a su casa muy pensativo...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero que les haya gustado, acepto ideas, halago****s y tomatazos reconstructivos, ha y no se olviden de visitar mi blog donde estoy escribiendo una historia, la dirección**** es para quien no sepa esta en mi perfil les espero se despide Na-chan Sayonara ¿review?**


	10. la misión

**Bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo cap espero que os guste y dejen sus review al final **

**Disclaimer: Si Fairy tail me perteneciera habria ya mini-natsus y Mini-lucys corriendo por el gremio bueno y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

* * *

-Lucy...- dijo natsu algo triste- Nashi es...hija de...- Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que le interrumpieron

-NO- le dijo lucy- nashi no es hija de Zeref autentica de Zeref es como su hija pero no- le respondió la rubia.

-entiendo.., pero entonces ¿quien es su padre?

-eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo- le dijo Lucy para llamar a su hija para irse, Lucy había mantenido su antiguo departamento y lo pagaba a distancia.

Una vez la rubia y la peli-negra se fueron, natsu se fue a su casa muy pensativo...

_**Al día siguiente en el gremio**_

Ya estaban todos en el gremio y los chicos con sus padres si iban a una misión a la que también habían incluido a Lucy ya que sus compañeros no querían perder la de vista.( en esta misión van: erza, Kazuma, grey, Junior, Ur, natsu, lucy, Nashi, Gajeel, Gavy , Wendy y los exceed que son: happy, charle y mizu)

Antes que nada Lucy te vamos a presentar a nuestros hijos ya que ayer no pudimos y Erza los presento a todos y quienes eran sus padres y a ellos les dijeron que ella era su tía Lucy la medre de nashi.

-muy bien chicos en marcha- dijo Erza tirando de su carro, seguida de kazuma que también tiraba de un carro como Erza

-Oka-san- dijo nashi- no estarás en peligro si te quedas aquí- le dijo nashi ya que estaba detrás de todos y no les oían

-si, pero no te preocupes es que no quiero que tengas que seguir allí encerrada, ademas tu sabes que el no es tu verdadero padre y ya te debes imaginar quien es- le dijo Lucy

\- si... pero, ¿por qué no te quedaste desde el principio?

-porque en ese momento no podríamos haber hecho nada, dejemos esta conversación para otro momento, por ahora concéntrate en hacer tu primera misión, que te parece Na-chan- le dijo lucy a su hija

-esta bien Oka-san, pero quieres que me lleve bien con el o que sufra un poco- dijo nashi perversa

-que sufra un poco Na-chan, para que nos hubiera buscado mejor- dijo Lucy igual o mas perversa que nashi, y los chicos al sentir el aura maligna se giraron y las vieron a las dos con un aura siniestra y riendo en voz baja, lo que les causo terror pero siguieron como si nada ya que las chicas los miraron y cambiaron la mirada y se acercaron al grupo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review,acepto de todo se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	11. ¡¡cuanto comes!

**bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap espero que os guste y dejen sus review al final, bueno y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

* * *

-esta bien Oka-san, pero quieres que me lleve bien con el o que sufra un poco- dijo nashi perversa

-que sufra un poco Na-chan, para que nos hubiera buscado mejor- dijo Lucy igual o mas perversa que nashi, y los chicos al sentir el aura maligna se giraron y las vieron a las dos con un aura siniestra y riendo en voz baja, lo que les causo terror pero siguieron como si nada ya que las chicas los miraron y cambiaron la mirada y se acercaron al grupo.

como ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aun quedaba camino hasta llegar a donde tenían que hacer el trabajo ( ahora mismo ellos estaban en medio de un bosque) decidieron acampar allí, dormirían en sacos de dormir, Natsu se quedo haciendo la hoguera mientras los demás se dispusieron a buscar la cena, los padres junto con sus hijos

Los exceed trajeron alguno vegetales, erza y su hijo trajeron dos bestia, no muy grandes serian del tamaño de grey, Grey y sus dos hijos trajeron lo mismo que Erza pero ellos solo trajeron una, Gajeel con su hijo y wendy trajeron alguno vegetales y un ciervo que encontraron y Lucy y su hija trajeron...¡UN MASTODONTE DE 10 METROS!

-Bueno creo que tenemos suficiente comida- dijo lucy tirando del mastodonte por la cola

-etto...Lucy no crees que es demasiado- le dijo grey

-No grey, no creo ademas con lo que come Natsu y mi hija que come mas o menos igual que el a lo mejor hasta falta- dijo Lucy- aunque también yo estoy comiendo mucho- dijo Lucy a lo que a los demás izo que se les cayera un gota al estilo anime

-bueno contra mas comida mejor, a cocinar- dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a calentar la comida

Cuando todo estaba cocinado, todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto las tres personas que sorprendían, y lo que les estaba sorprendiendo era que Natsu, Nashi y Lucy se habían comido todo el mastodonte ellos solos y ¡AUN TENIAN HAMBRE!, pero lo mas sorprendente era que Lucy comió igual que Natsu y su hija también

-Etto...Lucy ¿desde cuando comes tanto como el cerebro de lava?- pregunto Grey

-bueno... no creo que coma mucho la verdad, normalmente Nashi y yo comemos mas, pero creo que desde que quede embarazada de Nashi- dijo Lucy despreocupada a lo que a todos les salio dos gotas en la cabeza esta vez

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review acepto de todo y si me dejan como mínimo 5 review actualizaré antes de 3 días bueno se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	12. El entrenamiento

**Aquí estoy de nuevo a que he actualizado rápido os he impresionado verdad espero que os guste este capítulo, dejen sus ideas que serán bien recibidas al igual que sus reviews a y una cosa mas quitare el aviso y los del blog, y para los nuevos que lean si quieren verlo mírenlo en mi perfil y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

* * *

Cuando todo estaba cocinado, todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto las tres personas que sorprendían, y lo que les estaba sorprendiendo era que Natsu, Nashi y Lucy se habían comido todo el mastodonte ellos solos y ¡AUN TENIAN HAMBRE!, pero lo mas sorprendente era que Lucy comió igual que Natsu y su hija también

-Etto...Lucy ¿desde cuando comes tanto como el cerebro de lava?- pregunto Grey

-bueno... no creo que coma mucho la verdad, normalmente Nashi y yo comemos mas, pero creo que desde que quede embarazada de Nashi- dijo Lucy despreocupada a lo que a todos les salio dos gotas en la cabeza esta vez

-No lo entiendo, se que cuando estas embarazada comes mas pero luego ya no ¿como es posible?, ¿Lucy-san podría hacerle una revisión cuando volvamos?- le pregunto Wendy

-Claro Wendy pero no creo que encuentres nada- le dijo Lucy

-Bueno de todas maneras quiero hacerlo- le dijo Wendy

-como quieras- le dijo Lucy indiferente pegando le otro bocado a la carne del mastodonte

-Nee~Oka-san cuando terminemos de comer ¿Puedo entrenar un rato?- le dijo nashi

-Pues claro Nashi, y yo iré contigo para que no destruyas el bosque- le dijo Lucy

-Bueno entonces nos unimos todos al entrenamiento- sentencio Erza a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a entrenar, pero cuando Lucy y Nashi empezaron a luchar ( claro esta luchan para entrenarse) se quedaron sorprendidos; Lucy abría una puerta tras otra , hasta abrir las 12 ( ya que había conseguido las dos que le faltaban , no me preguntéis como pero las consiguió) mientras que Nashi esquivaba todos los ataques combinados de los espíritus de su madre y la atacaba con la magia de Zeref.

Pero lo que asombro a todos es que también le atacaba con fuego, todos no se podían creer la lucha que estaba delante de sus ojos, ya hasta algunos árboles estaban destruidos...

_**P.O.V Natsu**_

_Luce se ha hecho muy fuerte durante este tiempo y su hija también es muy fuerte se nota que se han entrenado mucho las dos ojala hubiera podido haber estado con ellas._

_Me siento impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por estar con Lucy, pero ahora que ella esta conmigo no voy a volver a dejar que se vaya de mi lado nunca mas...Ademas que hago yo aquí mirando como luchan soy Natsu Dragneel el que siempre esta luchando y esta no va a ser la excepción allá voy._

_**Fin P.O.V Natsu**_

Natsu se metió en la lucha junto a las dos chicas destruyendo mas el bosque, los demás al ver a Natsu lo siguieron y se pusieron a luchar todos juntos, destruyendo así mas de la mitad del bosque...

_**Donde solo kami-sama sabe**_

-Ya estoy cerca Lucy...solo espera un poco y llegare a donde estas,ya no volverás a escapar...-Dijo Zeref

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap, espero que os haya gustado y dejen sus reviews acepto ideas, halagos y tomatazos bueno, bueno ya falta menos para llegar al clímax de la historia una vez que lleguemos al clímax haré los capítulos mas largos al igual que en mis otras dos historias "la hija de Lucy" y "La chica misteriosa", bueno espero con ansias sus reviews se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿review?**


	13. Aviso Importante!

_**Esto no es un capítulo como os podéis dar cuenta, os tengo que avisar que a partir de ahora no seguiré los fic "Porque no quiero que os dañen" y "La chica misteriosa" hasta nuevo aviso, os voy a explicar porque.**_

_**Me quiero centrar en terminar de escribir " La hija de Lucy" y en cuanto la termine me concentraré en escribir "Porque no quiero que os dañen" y cuando lo acabe finalmente terminare de escribir " La chica misteriosa", Me disculpo con los seguidores de estos dos fic pero es que se me lian las ideas con tanto fic y por eso he decidido ir uno por uno y así terminar antes, no me molestará si me odian ya que es lógico, pero intentare terminar los anteriores lo antes posible para seguir con el fic y quería decirle al anónimo que me dejo la idea para "La chica Misteriosa", pues que me gusto mucho la idea y seguramente la voy a utilizar en algún momento de la historia; Bueno eso es todo y me vuelvo a disculpar pero no os preocupéis que ya veréis como el tiempo pasa rápido y continuo con los fic un beso Na-chan Hasta la próxima**_

_**Y por favor dejen reviews en las historias que así me motivan a seguir escribiendo más Bye ;)**_


End file.
